isekai_maoufandomcom-20200214-history
Fanis Laminitus
Fanis Laminitus is the feudal lord of Zircon Tower town. Appearance Fanis Laminitus has long red hair and golden colored eyes. Her outfit exposes her belly. Hardly practical for a desert environment like Zircon Tower town. Personality Fanis is a tough, military woman who prefers to fight adversity head-on and doesn’t believe in running away. She later shows a seductive side around Diablo in private, being unashamed of using her body to convince Diablo to remain in Zircon Tower. She lives in a world with magical monsters, priests who manifest actual miracles by prayer, and actual "demonic beings," which the lore on both sides claim to exist as a direct result of a proxy war between "Kami-sama" and the Demon Lord, and yet, she doesn't believe the divine beings exist, even going so far as to threaten Lumachina with deadly force because, by her mindset, if "Kami-sama" exists, he'd instantly manifest to protect Lumachina from a gun attack. Though subtle, she's not as bad as a person she appears to be. She has shown concern for the well being of the men under her command and even begged for someone to come and help her soldiers. After the battle with Vanaknes and his army was over when Rem asked if they could use the chapel to cure people of the local magical disease as well as pay the rent, Laminitus refuses. Not because she doesn't want to let them use it, but because there's no way she could make the people who showed up and turned the tide of the battle pay rent, saying she was very grateful and told Diablo's party that they and the priests can use the chapel, rent-free. All she cares about is collecting her taxes. While she does protect the town from powerful rampaging demonic beasts, she does it so the tax revenue keeps flowing. She has zero respect for the Church of Celestials and the King of the Lyferia kingdom because she sees the church either bully the weak or be entirely non-combatant and because she finds the king "cowardly" as he never visits her danger-prone city himself. After Diablo near single-handedly stops an assault from an army of powerful Fallen, Laminitus decides to keep him in her city even if it means having to seduce him into staying, but she gets interrupted before she could go all the way with Diablo. Background In the game, Cross Reverie, the magic gunner class is so overpowered that it got nerfed, a lot. Diablo suspects that her version is the "original" form, and thus would be very hard to face against, even at his prime. Plot Volume 4 Volume 5 Volume 6 Volume 9 Abilities She is a Magi Gunner, a derivative of the Archer class. A sub-specialist of archery, she fights with magically empowered guns. Equipment Magi-Guns: she was seen using a huge Rifle that was as long as her height, revolver, and a machine/mini gun. Martial Arts/Spells * Flare Bullet Relationships Kingdom of Lyferia Church of Celestials Batutta Diablo's group Diablo Fallen Vanaknes Gallery Farnis Lamnites 3.jpg Farnis Lamnites 1.png Farnis Lamnites 4.jpg Farnis Lamnites 2.jpg 107792.jpg Trivia Site Navigation Category:Human Category:Kingdom of Lyferia Category:Articles that contains suggestive images